


A Brief Reprieve

by Raven_Lightwood



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lightwood/pseuds/Raven_Lightwood
Summary: Ruby needed a moment alone to collect her thoughts. Weiss, figured she could be there for support. A soft White Rose moment.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	A Brief Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, set in Vol. 7, some time when the gang has a moment of peace. I try to stay within canon, with some added flair and a few headcanons as well. My interpretation in this is Ruby is 17 and 5'5" (165cm), Weiss is 19 5'2" (157.5cm) without heels, her heel's are two inches tall so standing she's near Ruby's height as is shown in canon.

Ruby sat atop the hill, the snowfall patchy under the wide reach of the pine. It was warmer here, but still she curled her cloak closer. She sat with one knee bent, the other straight out, her arm resting atop the knee. She looked over the snow-covered forests of lower Mantel and could even see the city below. Her mind wandered to the dystopia and how she might help combat it. She didn’t entirely trust ironwood, but with little to no guidance she followed his orders as best she was morally able. She heard the soft crunch of snow to her right, she tried to ignore the presence, but the blues stood out amongst the browns and greens and whites. She looked up and saw Weiss looking down at her, a small, but soft crooked smile at her lips.

“Hey,”

“Hey,”

“Mind if I join you?”

Ruby paused, she sighed and patted the ground next to her. Weiss gathered her skirts and sat, she was close enough Ruby could feel the heat, but they didn’t touch. Weiss sighed and turned to look out over the forests, taking in all Ruby could see. They sat in silence, Ruby’s mind still heavy with her thoughts she gazed off into the distance, the haze of snowfall reflecting her inner torrent. She started when she felt something wrap around her pinky. She looked down and saw Weiss’s hand near hers, the thin digit curled around hers. She looked up, but Weiss stared off in the distance, her face blank but for the slight crease in her eyes from thought. Ruby curled her finger closed and Weiss closed her eyes, breathing deep. When she opened them again they seemed clearer, like glass. She shifted and leaned her head on Ruby’s shoulder, still staring into the snow. Ruby closed her eyes, the simply touch made her feel…lighter somehow and in thanks she leaned her cheek against Weiss’s hair. 

They sat in comfortable silence and unbeknownst to Ruby she had begun drifting into sleep. She jolted forward when a small sliver of snow fell between her hood and collar, the cold sliding down her spine. The frightened gasp awoken Weiss and she looked around frantically. When she saw nothing but the wetness near Ruby’s neck she laughed. Ruby groaned, rubbing the snow and water away as best she could. With an exasperated sigh Ruby looked to Weiss, a small smile on her face. Weiss matched that smile and she shifted. Ruby held her arms open as Weiss settled in her lap. The small tufts of wind picked up and under their safety of the pine they were mostly safe, the small gusts of wind chilling to the bone. The heiress laced her fingers with Ruby and pulled one edge of the cloak around them, shielding their legs from the growing snow. Ruby settled her chin on Weiss’s shoulder and leaned in, she felt Weiss stiffen some at the affection.

“Are you okay?”

“I will be,” as if to further her words she tightened her grip around Weiss’s waist. Weiss lifted a hand to Ruby’s cheek, she closed her eyes at the touch and leaned in. “I’m sorry, I’m just…really tired.”

“I can tell,”

“Can…can we stay like this? At least for a little bit?”

“Until the storm dies down.”

Ruby didn’t realize she was holding her breath but at those soft words she felt a weight off her shoulders and the sounds of the snow thrashing around them and Weiss’s heartbeat were enough to drown out the noise in her mind and for a moment she found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. If you've any sugguestions for prompts feel free to find me on tumblr @ ravenlightwood21. Cheers!


End file.
